Reaching Out
by Thedyingfire
Summary: 100 feet of fridged water. 2 beers. swim trunks. and one little dare can get Richard Grayson into a whole heck of a lot of trouble. as he sinks down below, life fading away and death clawing at his foot, will his angel be there to save him? robstar


**Reaching out**

**A.n:**

**Hello, it's me, Ember. And i am here with a one-shot. it's similar to one my friend Sam made but i took the idea and turned it into my own. . Btw, Sam gave me permission for that!!!!!!**

**and you know what i found out? Sam and i practically have the sam writing stlyes almost! is that rediculous or what? i mean, we used to write stories together, so i think that might be the cause. okay then i'm sure you don't want me blabbering on anymore about my personal life. so here i am, presenting REACHING OUT!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. because if i did... oh boy... you don't want to know. **

**i know this is such a cheesy one shot!!! but i mean- COME ON!!! we all want to write stuff like this right? or at least...well... i do...**

There I was shivering in my swim trunks staring in disbelief as murky water lapped up to my knees. The frigid water made my hands turn numb as I glowered back at my friends up on the back porch roaring with laughter, beer glasses held up in their hands.

"You're to chicken!" A greasy haired boy hollered, in one hand held his fourth beer and in the other he was supporting himself on the railing else he'd surely die with laughter. Go ahead, laugh all you want.

My hazel orbs scanned the muddy shore and then to the steady water of the pond as the moon light danced across the shimmery surface. Nothing stirred the peaceful water, but who's to say what would lay await underneath it. I shunned any foul images from my mind and turned back once more to the crowd of teenagers waiting in anticipation. The whole 12th grade seemed to be ignoring the pounding rap music and flashing dance lights as they grouped together to watch me make a fool of myself.

"Loser!" Someone slurred together the syllables as they slumped over drunk on the deck. "Yeah come on man, what's taking so long?"

"Why don't you go swimming across the pond then if you're so impatient!" I sneered. Just swim across100 feet of water- that was it. Simple. I was fit- not to brag, but I did have some muscular tone to my body so it would be only to easy to swim across the wimpy pond. I ran a hand through my perfectly spiked black hair- better said than done aparently. Something stirred inside of me and I knew then that this was a stupid idea in the first place. Maybe the fact that the water was below 50 F and filled with who-knew-what. Joy...

"Richard!" The helpless plea erupted from the swarm of people as a radiant auburn haired girl ran to me. Her green liquefying obs exhibited fear and concern as she glanced at me in my swim shorts. "You can't do this!" Kori whined. She drew out her hand and bent over to help me out of the water. Why did she always have to be so over-protective?

"I have to." I stated sternly, not taking her hand. She stepped back in disbelief. "It's not like anything bad will happen." I added.

"It's illegal to go swimming here. There have been many accidents in this pond. There are plenty of machines, nets, and other things down there that you could get caught on." She pointed to the warning sign stuck into the ground. I remained silent and glanced back at my friends. I scowled, why did she have to know everything?

"Richard! Stop making a fool of yourself and get out of the water! You're going to get hurt!" She pleaded. Her concern for me was not what I needed right now. I just needed to get this over and done with.

"I have to do it Kori, it was a dare." I insisted.

"So what! A dare by your stupid so called 'friends'" She desperately beckoned me out of the water again and I stubbornly refused. Kori crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you want me to do this?" I interrogated.

"Because... I care for you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me!" I insisted again, more aggravated this time. I couldn't help my fury. I was so wrapped up in my stupid pride and dignity that I failed to even see what outcomes could occur. And all she was trying to do was help me.

"Richard! Please!" She begged again, I always liked it when she begged. Her facial expressions always made me melt and her toned skin along with her perfectly curved body would leave any man drooling... but I wasn't falling for it. Her innocense burned through me but I had to do it or else I'd embarrass myself infront of everyone.

"No Kori, I'm gonna do it." My hands crossed over my chest stubbornly and I drew my attention to the algae collecting near the calm shore.

"Why?!" She almost burst into tears as I continued refusing her pleads.

"Richard! You don't know what's in there! You could get stuck down there and never come up again! The police restricted this pond from swimming for a reason! It's to dangerous!" There was nothing left that I'd listen to.

I was left silent as I mentally cursed myself. "How many beers have you had?" She spat coldly.

Taken aback by her rude question I snapped, "None of your business." I only had 2. I was completely under control and was certain that there was no alcohol influencing me.

"Would that explain your abnormal behavior?" She hissed, "Everyone at this party is drunk and all you're doing here is standing in this pond ready to swim across and show that you can do one little dare. This is your party and YOUR house. It's a total wreck. And you call these worthless jerks your **_friends _**when they were the ones to get you in this mess in the first place Get yourself together!"

Finally I snapped, "Get out of here kori. I don't need your warnings- at least my friends are better than you." I drove my arm and splashed water over her long sleeved shirt and denim shorts. Then I picked up the pile of slimy green algae and chucked it at her with a great force. The icy feeling plant dripped down the V-neck of her shirt and soaked her. The harsh tone of my voice made her shrink back and slowly, she timidly stepped backwards, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Richard... I was just trying to help" A tear slid down her rosy cheek as her watery eyes were caught in the moonlight's radiant glow.

"Kori wait! I didn't mean it!" I softened my voice as she backed up even more and walked to the crowd of people laughing at her as she took off into a forceful run through the swarm and disappeared. Her tears stained her cheeks as one of the girls dressed in only denim shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt that revealed her mid drift thought of it to be entertaining if she spilled her beer all down the back of Kori's shirt. Kori froze with a sickening expression plastered on her face as she pulled her sticky shirt away from her skin. Unable to handle it anymore she brought her hands up to her face and ran off- ready to vomit. Kori had always despised alcohol.

My heart beckoned me to go after her and apologize... to tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her and that I was sorry for everything. I really did, but my peers cheered me on and it was almost instantly that I forgot about her- it was time to complete the dare.

My face turned stone cold. Turning around I glanced once again at the pond. In one swift movement I dove further into the water and surfaced, swimming free style across the pond. I smirked as I stroked past the halfway mark of the pond. Soon enough I came up to the shore on the other side and waved a lazy hand at everyone. I chuckled, remembering Kori's overprotectiveness.

Danger? Yeah right.

Giving another large smile I waddled back into the water and started swimming back over. Carefree and excited that my dare was almost complete, I was about three quarters of the way there when suddenly things started to go horribly wrong.

My foot brushed against something hard and metallic in the deep water. Lifting my foot higher it got stuck in what felt almost like a slimy grasp. Not panicking, I stopped swimming and tried to untangle my foot out of whatever it was caught in, relaxed grin still on my face. Aparently it was some kind of strong net. After hundreds of pulls and tugs I started to feel agitated and a little anxious and my smile wiped of.

"Don't panic." I mumbled to myself for comfort.

But there was no encouragement from what I could say, because at that moment I came to realize that **_I was stuck_**.

"Help!" I pleaded. They all stopped and laughed at me as I struggled to release my foot. Those idiots didn't believe that I was in trouble. I soon started splashing around and weariness crept up on their faces.

"Help!" I screamed again, waving around. There was soon shouting as no one dared to enter the water but everyone was informed of my trouble.

My plea rang out through the house and everyone gathered around, yet did... nothing.

A girl gasped in shock.

A guy dropped his beer in fear.

And yet, still some others continued laughing. But as I was gasping for breath- energy slowly diminishing, I couldn't believe that I was still wading in the water and these... people were still on the shore.

Then an angel came running over- literally. As Kori came rushing over, from what I could see her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying. But in an instant she had forgotten what I had said to her and ripped off her track sneakers and stepped 10 feet into the water where it rose to her chest. No fear, just determination.

"Richard!" She cried, reaching out her arm, which seemed totally pointless for I was about a great 15 feet away.

"Kori!" I gasped, sinking under the water and struggling to get back up as the bonds around my foot acted as a weight. Carefully she edged towards me as I began to weaken under the dragging weight. I extended my hand but all seemed useless. Oh please, I begged, at least let me live to apologize to Kori. Through all this trouble all I could think about was how I had been such a jerk and acted the way I did towards Kori. I guess when death seemed to be creeping up on you things started flashing through your mind that would make you strive to live for.

Suddenly there was a tremendous jerk along with a loud creaking sound as I was launched forward and pulled downward into the water. I found myself sinking down into the water as the machine or whatever I was caught in sank down. Kori, in desperation, dove down and reached out her hand to me.

Our hands miraculously joined together as Kori was dragged down a couple of feet into the dark depths.

My lounges were straining as they cried for oxygen. Kori cried out in desperation for help. Somehow our strength was abundant as I soon found myself nearing the surface as whatever was dragging me down broke off my foot, thankfully not taking my foot, or me for that matter, with it. The shimmery surface was just a few feet away in the murky water . I strained to hold on for a few seconds longer before passing out for the lack of oxygen.

With relief we both broke to the surface. There was a loud cheer as we approached the shore and a great rumble in the water as whatever had grabbed me crashed onto the pond floor. It created a disturbing, rippling affect throughout the whole pond as everything shook from it's wrath. I sluggishly dragged myself and the exhausted Kori out of the water whom at first was pulling me but once we hit the shore I ended up helping her to the grass. We both collapsed and everyone surrounded us as I examined my foot that was pounding with pain and decorated with deep red puffy gashes from where the mysterious object had grabbed me.

"They made it!" I heard someone yell. My heart was pounding and my breaths deep and ragged. I made it...

I glanced over at Kori who's chest moved up and down rapidly as she could barely move. I moved my hand over to her sopping wet hair and brushed my hand through it.

"Kori..." She turned her head to me,"I'm sorry." She gazed at me with sorrow and brushed a delicate finger over my cheek.

"I know." Was all she could muster.

A boy dropped a towel on me as I buried my face into it. Soon I gathered enough strength to lift myself up and dry off my hair and face.

"Richard man, you scared us back there." He slapped my back and I coughed up more water. I glared up at my worthless friends in realization. Kori had been the only one brave enough to help and even after I pushed her away...

Helping Kori up off the ground I limped back to my house- one arm rapped around Kori. "Here man." I was handed a beer for my comfort. Kori glared at the bottle with distaste. Without second thoughts I shoved it back in his hands and walked into the house with a small grin plastered on Kori's face.

"Richard, I was worried about you."

"Kori, thank you..." I stopped and gazed at her big jade eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... I just wasn't myself- you know? I had a couple of drinks and my friends were edging me on-"

She cut me off with her soft finger to my lips. "I won't stop worrying about you Richard. I never will, because...I love you." She whispered, casting her glanced downward in embarrassment as the thought touched me.

"Kori..." I was left shocked, my heart pounded in my chest. She broke away from my grasp and headed back downstairs, holding back gentle tears that threatened to spill. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me, casting a long look into her orbs. Caressing her cheek I whispered into her ear, "I love you to." and caught her into a passionate kiss.

whatd yah think about that?please r+r

thanks!

-ember, the dying fire


End file.
